The invention relates to an attachment for emptying a bag, which is filled with viscous liquid into a working container.
For companies, which use large quantities of adhesive, disposing of refuse constitutes a considerable problem. This is because the adhesive, which consists of a viscous liquid or pasty substance, is packaged in drum-like plastic containers. In order to prevent the adhesive from drying out, the adhesive in each container is additionally packed in a thin plastic bag. To use the adhesive, the lid is removed from the container and the bag is opened. The adhesive is then poured out of the plastic bag into the container in question. This often results in spillage, so that the outside of the container and/or the user becomes contaminated and adhesive is lost. When the container is empty after the adhesive has been used, it has to be disposed of, together with the residual glue in the container, as chemical waste. The costs of removing and disposing of chemical waste are currently substantial.